In the field of knee and elbow braces or supports, it is desirable that the brace include arrangements for resisting the movements of flexion and extension at the joint of the knee and the elbow. Various knee brace arrangements have been proposed, and these have included upper struts for extending along the thigh, and lower struts for extending along the lower leg or calf. These are normally provided both on the inside (medial) to the leg and on the outer (lateral) side of the leg; and these struts are usually padded and held in place with straps. The upper and lower struts are coupled together so that they could pivot during flexion and extension of the knee, elbow, ankle, and hip.
Strengthening of the joints, such as the knee, elbow, ankle and hip can employ various approaches. In one approach, an elastic band is attached to each leg at the ankle and resistance is applied with movement. The elbows are similarly strengthened by attaching a resistance band from each wrist to a hip strap. Resistance is applied when the arms move.
In another approach, portable weights are strapped at the ankle and wrist to provide a constant weighted resistance to the limbs. These sports devices are widespread and their relatively low cost, availability and simplicity have contributed to their usefulness.
The most effective tools for strengthening the muscles around the knee, elbow, ankle, and hip joints are exercise machines, such as leg extension, prone leg curl, arm extension, preacher curl, calf raise and glute machines. These machines are generally found in physical therapy, athletic training, health and wellness and research facilities. They provide high resistive closed chain forces, while providing a unique tailoring of the strengthening regime to nearly any individual. Their broad abilities increase their proficiency as a strengthening tool.
The prior art braces have some usefulness, although they still remain bulky and heavy and inefficient for strengthening everything (muscles, tendons, ligaments and meniscus) around the joints. Consequently, a need exists for an improved adjustable resistance joint brace.